Her Orange Knight
by Black Convoy
Summary: Setsuna Meioh was in a deep depression. However, she happened to meet a man that may have been her salvation. Will this Z.A.F.T. officer rid her of her sadness, or cause her more grief? Crossover Sailor Moon. Pairing Setsuna Meioh & Heine Westenfluss.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is one of a few Gundam Seed Destiny/ Sailor Moon crossovers that I wanted to submit that pairs Setsuna Meioh with Heine Westenfluss. Sorry it's short but was hard to come up with anything else for this chapter. So please, stick with me and know that they'll get a bit longer. Please read and review.Thanks

* * *

"Why did you have to die," sobbed a green haired woman as she clutched a gold pendant around her neck. The tears released from her eyes dampened her black captain's uniform while a few tears glistened on her newly polished F.A.I.T.H. badge.

"Captain Meioh…" the voice of her subordinate didn't reach her. As of that moment, Z.A.F.T. Captain Setsuna Meioh was in a world of her memories.

Flashback, five years earlier:

"Maybe being a coordinator isn't all that great," she mumbled as she placed a pistol in her mouth. "I hope things will be better on the other side." Before she could pull the trigger, somebody hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. Using the same lightning fast motion, the person caught her before her body could go near the ground. Moments later, a soldier in a Z.A.F.T. green uniform approached the man holding the knocked out woman.

"Did you have to go that far lieutenant? Couldn't you just disarm her? It would've been less violent."

The man stood up and shook his head in disappointment. "Shame on you Carter, you know I dislike being called by my title. It's too formal for me… makes me feel isolated."

"Sure Heine. Whatever you say, sir," smirked the Carter. The orange haired officer gave an annoyed glare at his friend for a few seconds, then returned to his usually cheerful expression.

"I'll forgive this time," Heine shook his index finger at his friend. He forgot that he had an unconscious woman that required both his arms. Once he recognized his mistake, he quickly placed his freed arm behind Setsuna's legs and lifted her bridal style.

"So what do we do about her? Correction, what will you do about her, Heine?" The orange haired soldier looked at his friend with an expression of shock and betrayal. Then he glanced at the green haired woman in his arms and smiled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Heine said to himself as he walked towards his car. He softly placed Setsuna in the passenger seat then had a strange thought come in his mind. "I swear I've seen her before." He dismissed the thought and drove her to the nearest hotel.

Three hours later:

Setsuna woke up to unfamiliar settings and began to panic. The last place she remembered was the back alley of her work building. "How the hell did I end up here," she muttered while examining the hotel room.

"Well, good morning to you." Setsuna's head jerked towards an orange haired stranger sitting at a small coffee table.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? What do you plan to do to me?" Millions of other questions were rushing through her head, but those three were the only questions to exit her mouth.

Heine slowly put down his newspaper and let out a long exaggerated sigh. His deep emerald eyes contacted her garnet orbs. "I see you have quite a few questions to ask me and I have no problem with answering them. However, you have to answer some of my questions first. Deal?"

"Fine," responded Setsuna in her normal, collected tone. For some reason beyond her comprehension, she felt as if she could relax because this man seemed to be kind and would not bring her any harm. Besides that, she felt as if this person was somehow familiar to her.

"First question, what is your name," he asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name, I doubt we can have a meaningful conversation without knowing each other's name."

"Very well then." She let a slight smile come across her lips. "My name is Setsuna Meioh."

Heine stood up from his chair and walked over to her bedside. Then he dropped to one knee, lifted her hand, and, like the gentleman he was, placed a light kiss on her smooth, tanned skin. Setsuna retorted out of shock, but the orange haired soldier kept his composition. "I am Heine Westenfluss, at your service," he said with a bow.


	2. Heroic Angel

I'ze back! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's chapter two! Enjoy! Please, please leave a review.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Chapter 2

Heroic Angel

"So let me ask you one last question. Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Setsuna looked at Heine strangely and sorrowfully. The question brought back painful memories that she wanted so hard to get rid of. Tears leaked from her eyes as a feeling of guilt overcame her. This wasn't a new feeling for Setsuna. She was used to being drowned in her own grief and there being no one to rescue her. However, this time there was something different. She felt the warmth from the Z.A.F.T. officer's hand as it gently caressed her cheek. "It's alright. I'm here for you, so dry those tears and smile."

Heine's offer was tempting, but it was something she couldn't comply with. "If you'd committed the same sin that I have, there would be no way that you could smile."

"Well, there's no way I could if I don't know what this evil deed is." The orange haired soldier tried to raise her spirits, but his efforts were to no avail. He knew that he was no saint, so he couldn't absolve her of her sins, but he could try to help her relieve some of the pain.

"It's classified information that I cannot reveal to anyone." Despite what Setsuna said, both Heine and she knew that she wanted to let everything out. She buried her face into Heine's shoulder and cried harder. Setsuna didn't care that she only knew the man for a few hours, she just wanted to be comforted, and there was something in her mind telling her that this man was the right person to turn to. At first, the green haired woman was insecure, but that feeling disappeared with his sincere smile.

"I usually, wouldn't ask any further if I was told it was classified, but I'm willing to make exceptions."

Setsuna finally decided to give in and tell him everything. She wiped away her tears, and turned to Heine with a serious expression. "My name is Setuna Meioh. I am an engineer from Asimov Design Bureau that was transferred to Z.A.F.T. mobile weapons development center. I was recently assigned a mission to infiltrate the Morgenroete facility on Heliopolis in order to investigate some disturbing rumors."

"Those would be the rumors of them building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, correct?" Setsuna nodded to confirm Lieutenant Westenfluss' assumption.

"When I discovered that the rumors were true, I managed to take some pictures and send them to the nearest Z.A.F.T. ship. That ship was unfortunately the Vesalius, under command of Rau Le Creuset." Heine was able to immediately understand the rest of her situation.

"I see. So it was you who gave us the information," he asked her with a smile. Setsuna couldn't begin to comprehend why he was smiling instead of looking at her as if she'd just committed murder. "Then it was you who saved the lives of many Z.A.F.T. soldiers."

"How can you say something like that to a villain like me?" Again, the flow of tears from her eyes increased, making her want to turn away from the person listening to her. Heine pulled Setsuna closer to him and stroked her upper back while she cried on his shoulder.

"There, there. Stop talking nonsense." She looked up at him in confusion, but he responded with a smile. "It's not your fault Heliopolis was destroyed. That was the result of the actions of the Le Creuset team and the Earth Forces. You're no villain. No civilians were killed and because of what you did, many coordinators were saved."

Setsuna was shocked to hear Heine's opinion. The thought that she may have saved many Z.A.F.T. troops did not occur to her. It was a small relief, but in the process, she realized another dark reality. "Thank you Lieutenant for your kind words, but that still does not change the fact that I have still condemned a great number of people with this information. However instead of them being coordinators, they will be naturals from the Earth Forces."

"I can't help you there, because my hands aren't clean from the stains of blood either. But if you look at it in that perspective, then every person who has ever picked up a weapon to defend those that are precious to them are also murderers. This is a war and everyone wants to do whatever is necessary to end it. Don't forget that," he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Setsuna wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to smile at him. She was able to mutter some words of appreciation, but not loud enough for Heine to hear her. She believed she was indebted to him for giving her a new view on life. So now, Setsuna was able to allow herself a peaceful night sleep.

When Heine finished his shower, Setsuna had already fallen asleep. To make matters better, she'd appeared to be resting peacefully, thus making her appear like an angel or some sort of heavenly being. The orange haired coordinator had completely lost his heart to her, but something told him a relationship with her would not be the best thing for either of them. He quietly walked over to the side of her bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my heroic angel."


	3. Birth of Freedom and Justice

Hello, sorry for the long wait. I was too into writing Frozen Fangs that I was ignoring my other stories. Special thanks to Mystlady, Meer Campbell 01, and Princess de la Luna for their reviews. Fortunately, this chapter is a little longer than the previous two and covers a bit more information about Setsuna's role in the war. Unfortunately, there is no Heine in it, but please don't lose faith. There will be some in the next chapter. Also, if you like this story, then please review and not just add it to favorites or alerts. With that all said and done, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Birth of Freedom and Justice

When Setsuna awoke from her tearful sleep Heine was gone, but she found a note from him by her nightstand.

_Dear __Setsuna_

_I'm sorry I must leave without a good bye, but duty calls and I must answer. However, I am sure that this will not be the last time we meet. Please, for my sake at least, live on happily and prosperously. I am sure there is someone else that needs you more than you think. If that is the case, then take care of that person and give them a hug for me. Until we meet again, live strong my angel._

_Sincerely_

_Heine __Westenfluss_

_P.S. There's hot coffee and muffins on the table for you._

"That man," Setsuna muttered to herself with a smile before walking to the table an eating the food that Lieutenant Westenfluss had so graciously prepared for her. After finishing the last bite of a blueberry muffin, she got ready for her work the best she could with the minimal tools she had on her. For her, this was the day that she did not want to come and tried to escape from by attempting suicide. Today was the day she presented two new mobile suit designs to the P.L.A.N.T. Supreme Council.

She knew she would have to stop by her apartment to finish preparing herself, but there was something more important that she had to do prior to going home. Setsuna went to the spot that she left her car and drove to the home of one of her close friends in order to pick up something very special to her. Once she arrived and rang the doorbell, she was greeted by a four year old girl with black hair. "Mama," she shouted as she lunged herself into Setsuana's arms.

Setsuna, in return, lifted the little girl to where both of their faces were even and kissed her on the forehead. "How's my little Hotaru doing? Have you been good for Miss Haruka?" The child shook her head eagerly and received more praise from her step mother.

"I wouldn't say she was an angel. She was more like a hyperactive monkey with a halo," teased a woman with short blonde hair. She stood taller than most women and wore a Z.A.F.T. red uniform decorated with five medals over the left breast and on her left arm. "I swear, Setsuna, you are one impressive woman."

The green haired designer blinked a few times then laughed a little at her friend. "Is taking care of my Hotaru too much for Z.A.F.T.'s Gold Falcon," she teased as Haruka became flustered. "But seriously, something like this will never happen again."

"It better not. I don't think my commander will be so understanding the next time you go emo. Speaking of which, I've got to go report in for duty, so do you guys need a ride?"

"No thank you Haruka. Hotaru and I have to head home and get ready for my meeting with the Council. So good luck with your mission and please come back alive." With that, the two women said their farewells and went their separate ways.

P.L.A.N.T. Supreme Council meeting room:

"Next to speak is Miss Setsuna Meioh with new mobile suit designs," announced National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala. At the mention of her name, Setsuna took her place before the council and opened the files from her computer.

"Members of the Council, I would like to introduce you to the design specs for two new suits. As you are all aware of, several soldiers of Z.A.F.T. managed to steal four new machines from the Earth Forces."

"We are all aware of that, so please get to the point," growled National Defense Committee member Herman Gould. His outburst gained him the attention of the other Council members, but he was not getting positive reactions.

"Please continue Miss Meioh," pleaded Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne in an attempt to prevent an argument.

"Utilizing the data obtained from the Earth Force's mobile suits, I have managed to create two of these "Gundams," except with greater proficiency. May I present the ZGMF-X09A Justice and the ZGMF-X10A Freedom." She gave the Council members time to read over the information pad given to each of them and waited for their questions. Desipte her cool exterior, she really wanted them to hurry so the pressure would be off her and she could get out of her painful high heels.

"Miss Meioh," said Chairman Zala, thus getting her attention. "I notice that you have installed two compact energy batteries for better performance and longer operating time?" His assumption was confirmed by Setsuna with a nod of her head. "May I suggest a more convenient and more effective power source for these machines?"

"What would you have in mind, Defense Committee Chairman Zala?" Immediately, Setsuna regretted asking as she looked into the man's serious glaze.

"I would suggest that you use a nuclear powered fuel battery to power these magnificent machines." Setsuna, along with every other Council member looked at the Defense Chairman with their mouths hung open in shock.

"Zala, what are you saying?! That suggestion is absolutely outrageous as well as impossible with the N-Jammer in use," shouted Siegel Clyne as he slammed his hands on the table before him. As far as Setsuna was concerned, Chairman Clyne had completely taken the words right out of her mouth. She, as well as many other citizens of the P.L.A.N.T.s, considered the use of anything nuclear to be taboo ever since the destruction of Junius Seven.

"Calm yourself Siegel and let me finish before you and the others choose to criticize me. There is a way to disable the N-Jammer, so a nuclear powered mobile suit is possible. Just think of the possibilities of that kind of mobile weapon, one that never runs out of power and does not waste energy with weaponry. Imagine the thousands of soldiers we could save and how much quicker we could end this war." There was another point that Setsuna knew Chairman Zala was hiding. She knew that if a nuclear powered mobile suit was destroyed, the number of enemies taken out by the blast would be enormous. However, the olive skinned woman was convinced that the other members of the council were aware of that too. "If there are no objections, then I propose we should begin the construction of these machines immediately." Unfortunately for Setsuna, her two mobile suit designs were approved, modifications and all.

Setsuna was asked to wait outside the meeting room while the council made their decisions on other topics. She sat down with a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly while watching Hotaru play with Lacus Clyne. Seeing her adopted daughter playing happily without a care in the world made her remember Heine's words. "He was right, there is someone who needs me," she muttered to herself. After ten minutes the council was dismissed and Setsuna found herself confronted by Patrick Zala.

"Miss Meioh, you will be transferred to the Integrated Design Bureau for production of these mobile suits. You will start the construction of these machines tomorrow morning at 800 hours sharp. Is that understood?" Setsuna did not like the man's tone of voice. Despite being the Chairman of the Defense Committee and a big shot in the military, he had no direct authority over her because she was a civilian. She frowned for a second, then turned it into a smirk which caught Patrick Zala's attention. "Is there a problem, Miss Meioh?"

"As a matter of fact, there is a problem. I'm taking tomorrow off from work to spend some time with my daughter. However, I will happily start the next day." Setsuna noticed Zala's face cringe in anger and inwardly congratulated herself.

"You bitch," the old man roared as he lifted her by the collar and slammed her against a wall. "What makes you think you have any say in this decision? Because it was not open for debate."

"Please remember Chairman Zala that I am a civilian contractor and I own exclusive rights to the designs of those machines. Also, I am the only one who knows how to properly build them, so if anything happens to me, the plans to the Freedom and the Justice will be gone forever. I understand my duty to the P.L.A.N.T.s and I will do my part to help end this war. However, I am a mother above all of that and I owe it to my daughter to spend some time with her." Setsuna managed to free herself from Chairman Zala's grip. "Now, if that is all you need to talk to me about, then I will be on my way. If there are any problems, then come see me at the park."

Without a firm reason or the authority to arrest her, Patrick Zala was forced to watch Setsuna, her daughter and Lacus Clyne take their leave from the building. "Setsuna Meioh, you have just made a very powerful enemy," he spat as he slammed his fist against the wall.


	4. I dub thee Orange Knight

Finally, here's chapter 4. First, I'd like to thank Princess de la Luna for her reviews of chapters 1 & 3, and Backlash5 for his review. To prevent any confusion, let me start by saying the majrity of the story is from Setsuna's memories, but there are portions of her modern life. Also, a theme song (yes, I gave it a theme song) fitting for this story is Kindan no PENSE. Can anybody guess what anime it's from? Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 4 

I dub thee Orange Knight

South Africa, CE 76:

"Ma'am, are you really sure you want to head out there," asked a mechanic as Setsuna secured her helmet. She decided not to answer immediately and instead used the time taken for the platform to raise her to her mobile suit's cockpit. "The fighting is pretty intense and we can't afford to lose you, Captain."

"I thought by now you would know my beliefs on combat?" Setsuna pushed in the buttons on the side panel required to open her machine's cockpit. "The most important thing on the battlefield is to complete the mission while avoiding as many casualties as possible. If I can save at least four soldiers in exchange for my life, then I'll happily die. Are all the systems functional and up to date?"

"Yes Ma'am," replied the former chief mechanic of the LHM-BB01 Minerva, Madd Aves. "Captain, please don't die on us. I really don't want to lose another commanding officer and I'm positive Hotaru doesn't want to lose another mother." Setsuna nodded to the veteran mechanic prior to closing her hatch and moving her machine to the catapult.

Setsuna took a deep breath and waited for the signal to launch. Despite her calm exterior, she was rather nervous. Even though she'd undergone countless simulations, this was her first real battle that she'd have to adjust to Earth's gravity. Still, her determination did not waver. She was going to complete her mission and bring her troops home to their families. "Terrorists are a real pain," she mumbled before getting the launch signal. "This is Setsuna Meioh, Strike Noir launching!"

Flashback, Park, Aprilius 1:

Setsuna felt rather satisfied from her little encounter with Patrick Zala. She was happy because she was able to show him and any other politician whom was watching that she would not be controlled like some pet. A normal person would not dare speak back to Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala like that and still be sure to have a job the next morning. She thought of herself as a teacher giving Chairman Zala a lesson in humility, and thus she'd made her contribution to society. However, she figured that she'd taken up enough time dwelling on her little victory. Now, it was time for her to get back to work. Setsuna scanned over the calculations on her laptop monitor for the fifth or sixth time. As an experienced mobile suit engineer, she knew that correct calculations were **crucial** to a successful mobile suit. The rules applied to these new models even more because they were going to be nuclear powered, therefore a single miscalculation could cost hundreds or thousands of lives.

"Guess who," said a young girl who'd put her hands over Setsuna's eyes.

"Could it be Hotaru," the older woman answered in a guessing tone. As a reward for guessing correctly, Setsuna was able to get her sight back. She lifted her daughter off of her shoulders and placed the young girl on her lap. "Are you ready to go home," she asked the child, even though she already knew the answer.

"No," Hotaru answered sweetly. "I just wanted to see what you were working on, mama."

Setsuna deeply wanted to answer her daughter's curiosity, but the information was classified above top secret. She couldn't allow anyone to see it, not even her own child. Using the coordinator speed of her hands, the green haired engineer shut down her computer and put it in her purse. "How about this, you go find two swings so I can play with you?" Hotaru's eyes grew and lit up brightly as she ran to secure the swings.

"She's a little bundle of energy isn't she?" Setsuna turned around to see who was behind her. She gasped when she recognized him, and all he did was wink at her.

"Heine! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on duty or something like that?" Setsuna was surprised to see him, but mostly, she was happy that he was there.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, making Setsuna feel a little embarrassed. "After all, I hear you've become a big shot with the Council. Other wise, they wouldn't have sent me to guard you… Well, to be honest, I volunteered and begged on my knees, but let's keep that our little secret." He winked at her again and grinned happily. Setsuna let out a giggle hidden behind her hand as a result of the ZAFT soldier's little joke.

"Comm'on mama, I got two swings," yelled Hotaru from the playground. Setsuna got hold of her purse and was about to stand up until Heine extended his hand to her. With a light smile, she accepted his hand and was helped to her feet.

"My, my, chivalry lives," Setsuna commented as her hand was released.

"Of course, I'm living proof of that," he responded with a slight bow. "Now may I escort you to the location of your dear daughter?"

_Hito__ ha dare mo__umareta__imi__ o __sagahite__toki__ o __samayou__ no _

_wasurenai__ de __futatsu__ no __tsuki__ga__kasanari__ au __toki__ o…_

"Why thank you for your gracious offer, but I believe I am capable of reaching a swing set on my own. However, you may come and join us." Because he was a humorous person, the oranged haired officer couldn't help but act as if he was contemplating her offer seriously. As predicted by Setsuna, he decided to take her up on her offer and followed the engineer to the spot her daughter held captive.

_Ah __kimi__ ha __kaze__ no __naka__aozameta__rakuen__ o __toki__hanashi_

_kimi__ ha __miokuru__yo__kegarenaki__ano__hibi__ no __omoide__ o_

_amai__doku__ni__sasoware_

_atsui__tsumi__ o __okashite_

_toki__ no __ame__ni__utarete__kimi__ ha __mezameru_

Hotaru looked up in curiosity at the man standing by her mother's side. In normal situations, she would be scared of the man, but she wasn't afraid since her mother was there. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't be nervous when the man knelt down in front of her. "And who might you be, young lady," he asked. Hotaru looked at her mother for permission to answer the man's question and was given a reassuring smile.

"Hotaru," she told him proudly, "and this is my mama!" Hotaru got up from her swing and took a firm grasp of her mother's leg. Heine couldn't figure out if the little girl was bragging or being protective of her territory, but she looked cute either way.

"And a beautiful mother at that," Heine commented loud enough for Setsuna to hear. He noticed a small red streak forming across the engineer's face and chuckled. She became a bit flustered at his little prank and made her feelings known with a light kick to his side. "You are a very lucky little girl," he complemented as he patted the young child on the head.

_kindan__ no PENSE_

_aisuru__imi__ o __sagashite__daremo__kizutsuku__ no_

_namae__ mo __naki__da__tenshitachi__yo_

_inoru__ you __ni__odore_

_unmei__ no PENSE_

_namida__ no __naka__ de __kimi__ ha __umare__kawaru_

_kitto__ai__ o __dakishime__tsuyokunareru_

With introductions and all done, Heine watched Setsuna and Hotaru play on the swings. It took him a while to think about it, but this was the same person he stopped from killing herself, just with a whole new outlook on life. He did not go uncompensated for his deeds, because the ZAFT ace was now given a new reason to fight the raging war with all of his strength. He vowed to protect the P.L.A.N.T.s with his life and now he found another precious gift to protect. "Snap out of it Heine, you're a soldier so you don't have time for a relationship," he told himself as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. In that instant, he caught the silhouette or a person lurking in the darkness and started preparing for the worst.

Unfortunately for Heine, his first assumption was correct. The person was there to kill Setsuna, something he would not allow. As soon as he saw the glimmer from the gun barrel, he made a mad dash for the two women. "Get down," he shouted seconds before tackling them out of the line of fire. As his military training kicked in, the ZAFT lieutenant found himself drawing his own firearm and killing the attacker. He wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but there was a problem with that, the gunman wasn't working alone. As the other assassins joined in the firefight, Heine was forced onto his stomach, from which he crawled to Setsuna and her crying daughter. "Are you injured?" When she told him she was fine, he was able to calm down a bit. At least not everything was going wrong. "I want you to take Hotaru and run east. After two blocks, you'll come to a silver car. I want you to take it and drive as far away from here as you can. Is that understood?" She nodded and made it clear to Heine that she too was scared to death. "Don't stop, don't look back, and don't do anything to put you or Hotaru in danger. Is that clear?" His firm glaze met her trembling eyes, solidifying the fact that she was in this predicament and that lives depended on her. "On my mark, you need to run like the devil… Ready….go!"

_Ah __kimi__ ha __yume__ no __naka__taikutsu__na__shiawase__ni__tsukare__ hate_

_kimi__ ha __tanoshi__muyo__zeitaku__na__kanashimi__ no __uragiri__ o_

As a rush of adrenaline overcame her entire body, Setsuna held Hotaru tightly against her chest as she ran as fast as she could. However, not even a coordinator could outrun a bullet. Fortunately for her, Heine was quick on his feet and managed to force one bullet off track by letting it graze his upper leg and take another one dead in the shoulder. His yelps of pain made Setsuna want to stop and go back to him, but she realized that she'd just compromise his entire mission, so she kept running."Please stay alive Heine," she mumbled.

_hoshi__ no __kakera__atsumete_

_akai__hana__ o __chirashite_

_mune__ni__toge__ o __umete__kimi__ ha __hohoemu_

The ZAFT red coat found himself in a bind since he was outnumbered and injured. He managed to get one of the assailants in range, but when he pulled the trigger, there was only a clicking sound. "Damn," he cursed as he whipped around a telephone pole for cover. Heine quickly searched his pockets for extra clips, but he found none. "Just fucking great," he complained as he tried to figure out a way to reach his last resort. In the chaos of the firefight, he came to a decision that was highly unprofessional and stupid. "What do I have to lose," he yelled as he flung the pistol towards one of the attackers and hit him dead on. Sadly, but fortunately for Heine at the moment, the impact from the flying gun caused the enemy gunman to lose control of his rifle and shoot his comrade. Since he was usually not one to pass up opportunity, Heine took the slight advantage he was given to take out the other assailant. With little, make that no, resistance at all, he commandeered the enemies' weapons as well as their identification cards. "Damnit, how did Blue Cosmos get hold of this information so quickly?" That was an issue that would need solving, but later.

_seijuku__ no PENSE_

_umareta__imi__ o __sagashite__daremo__tabidatsu__ no_

_namae__ mo __naki__da__tenshitachi__yo_

_inoru__ you __ni__nemure_

_unmei__ no PENSE_

_haruka__na__michi__ o __kimi__arukidaseru_

_daremo__shiranai__mirai__tsukuru_

Setsuna found herself cornered by one her assassins with no means of escape. She was starting to give up hope and just waited for the gun shot. Instead, she heard the man screaming, soon drowned out by the sound of jet boosters. When she opened her eyes, she saw the leg of a ZGMF-1017 GINN standing between her and her would-be killer. "Drop your weapon and surrender peacefully," said Heine through the speakers as he aimed the GINN's MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun at the man.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world," screamed the man as he pressed a button on his chest. He detonated hoping to take out Setsuna and Hotaru with him. However, this was something Heine would not allow and ended up using his mobile suit to shield the women from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Heine felt great relief at seeing the engineer and her daughter were uninjured. He exited his cockpit and slid down the cable to the ground. "Glad to see you're alright," he said while removing his helmet.

"Yes, we're alright," responded Setsuna as she stroked her sleeping daughter's hair, "thanks to you, my knight in shining armor."

_kindan__ no PENSE_

_aisuru__imi__ o __sagashite__daremo__kizutsuku__ no_

_namae__ mo __naki__da__tenshitachi__yo_

_inoru__ you __ni__odore_

_unmei__ no PENSE_

_namida__ no __naka__ de __kimi__ ha __umare__kawaru_

_kitto__ai__ o __dakishime__tsuyokunareru__…_

"No, to be honest, shiny isn't my style," said Heine with a small chuckle. "I prefer being the knight in orange armor."


End file.
